ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos. Appearance Ghostfreak is a ghost-like alien, with claw like hands. He had grey skin with black lines running all over him. This skin is removable, which will reveal Ghostfreak's tentacles or his true form. When using his powers of invisibility and intangibility, the Omnitrix symbol also turns the color of Ghostfreak. In the original series, Ghostfreak's Omnitrix symbol peeks out of his skin on his lower left chest. He spoke with a faint, whispering voice. In Alien Force, Ghostfreak looks like Zs'Skayr, except his eye is green and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. His voice is considerably deeper, and sounds more like he is gasping. In Ultimate Alien, Ghostfreak looks like how he looked in the orignal series, but more muscular. His eye is bigger and green. Ghostfreak wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest instead of inside. In the Omniverse comics, 11-year-old Ben's Ghostfeak now has two eyes and a mouth and has chains all over his front side which lead to his neck, waist, and the center/chest. He also has two cuffs on each of his arms. The Omnitrix is located at the center of his chains. Fantasmático original.png|10 year old Ghostfreak in the original series Ghostfreak Alien Force.png|15 year old Ghostfreak in Alien Force 11 year old Ghostfreak in an Omniverse Comic.png|11 year old Ghostfreak in Omniverse Comics Powers and Abilities Ghostfreak's powers are composed by several aspects from traditional ghosts of myths and lores, such as hovering and phasing through solid matter, making his intangibility a powerful defense. Ghostfreak (normal form) has enhanced strength, durability, agility, speed, movable eye, invisibility and space survivability. Zs'Skayr (Ghostfreak's DNA Source) is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements, allowing him to freely slam them against walls or hit themselves, Ghostfreak has never done this successfully since his only seen attempt failed. Ghostfreak (true form) has telekinetic abilities seen in Ghost Town, when he fought against Vilgax using only his telekinetic abilities with energy beam projection. His true form also has sharp teeth and claws. Ghostfreak seems to use his tentacles under his protective skin as a means of scaring his enemies into submission, though the real purposes of these tentacles currently remains unclear. Weaknesses Much like other intangible beings, certain substances can neutralize Ghostfreak's intangibility and his invisibility, as seen in Hunted, when Kraab neutralized Ghostfreak's intangibility and invisibility. Ghostfreak's second skin removes many of his powers. In the original series, Ghostfreak's DNA allowed him to regain his memories and personality, recreating Zs'Skayr, who took over Ben and freed himself after the Omnitrix timed out. History Original Series *Ghostfreak first appeared in Permanent Retirement: **Ghostfreak escaped Vera's house, was going to steal an apple pie before being disgusted, and followed a Limax. *In Hunted: **Ghostfreak scared Gwen and battled Kraab. *In Kevin 11: **Ghostfreak snuck into a game room. *In Last Laugh: **Ghostfreak defeated Zombozo. *In Secrets: **Ghostfreak appeared briefly in the middle of a fight. **Ghostfreak escaped Vilgax. *In Framed: **Gwen mentioned Ghostfreak was used offscreen by Kevin. *In The Big Tick: **Ghostfreak failed to defeat The Great One. *In Ghostfreaked Out: **Ghostfreak battled the Circus Freaks, but was taken over by Zs'Skayr. When the Omnitrix timed out, Zs'Skayr escaped the Omnitrix, removing Ghostfreak from the Omnitrix. *In Be Afraid of the Dark: **The Omnitrix scanned Zs'Skayr again, putting Ghostfreak back in the Omnitrix. Prior to Alien Force *Ghostfreak was removed from the Codon Stream. Alien Force *Ghostfreak returned to Alien Force in Ghost Town: **Ben scanned Zs'Skayr again, and transformed into Ghostfreak, but Zs'Skayr quickly regained control. With the 'help' of Vilgax, Ghostfreak was able to revert. Ultimate Alien *Ghostfreak returned to Ultimate Alien in The Ultimate Sacrifice: **Ghostfreak escaped Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey's web and failed to possess Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur before being frozen by Sentient Ultimate Big Chill. Appearances Video Games Ben 10: Galactic Racing *In Ben 10: Galactic Racing (DS version), Ben can transform into Ghostfreak in his original series appearance. Online Games *Ben 10: Battle Ready *Ben 10: Cavern Run *Ben 10: Critical Impact Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10 *4" Ghostfreak *Ghostfreak (Battle Version) *Ghostfreak (DNA Alien) Ben 10: Alien Force *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Ripjaws and Ghostfreak Trivia *According to Ben in the original series, he was always creeped out when he was Ghostfreak. *Ghostfreak makes a small cameo in the game FusionFall, inside the Dizzy World Infected Zone. *Ghostfreak is the only alien to have different designs in all 4 series. See Also */Gallery/ *Zs'Skayr - DNA source References Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Males Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Intangible Aliens Category:Viscous Aliens